mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimshire 8
Summary Grimshire 8 is a straightforward level. It is popular because it costs only one Chalice, and you are rewarded with a Golden Chest. Walkthrough Start with the right-most section. You have eggs on the top half, and items on the lower half. First off, merge the lone Crimson Dragon Egg with the two Crimson Dragon Eggs located on the Super Dead Land immediately above it. Have the dragon destroy the Decayed Log for Elderwood. Merge the lone Rock Dragon Egg with the Rock Dragon Eggs on Super Dead Land, and have it harvest the Skull. While the two dragons are busy, merge the Necromancer Grass with those on the Super Dead Land. Do the same for the Bone. Your dragons should have finished destroying the Decayed Log and harvesting the Skull, so use the remaining two dragon eggs, the Elderwood, and the Fruit Tree Seed to clear the last bits of Super Dead Land on this half of the level. If you happen to get a Treasure Chest instead of the Fruit Tree Seed, ignore the Super Dead Land with Fruit Tree Seeds on them. Move to the left side of the map. Starting with the top part, use the single items in order: Emerald Plains Grass, Life Flower Seed, Ruby Plains Grass, and finally the Seeds of the Prism Flower. You will have completed the first Quest. Move to the bottom half, and merge in order: Mushroom Caps, Dragon Tree Seeds, Dragon Tree Leaf. You will now have completed the second Quest. Move your Sprouting Prism Flower to the right side of the map. The lone Seed of the Prism Flower left there may have sprouted in the meanwhile. Drag your sprout(s) over the Petrified Zomblin between the middle and right sections, and then press the green banner at the bottom-left corner of your screen. (If you don't see it, then open the info bar by pressing the arrow at the bottom-left of your screen.) You should be able to clear the Petrified Zomblin's Dead Land (2 health). Return to the left side of the screen, bringing along any Life Flower Sprouts left on the right-hand side. Merge your Life Flower Sprouts in a group of 5 to get 2 Life Flowers. Harvest these with your dragons until you have five Life Essences. Merge these to get 2 Tiny Life Orbs. Now it's time to tackle the middle part of the map. First, move the lone Gaia Statue to the top-most island so it is out of the way. Use your two Tiny Life Orbs to merge with the lone Tiny Life Orb on Super Dead Land, giving you one Small Life Orb and letting you free the second Gaia Statue. Put this beside the first one. If you released the Petrified Zomblin on the 2-health land, you should have four Petrified Zomblins available, plus one stuck on a piece of Dead Land. In order to avoid having your healing being wasted on Super Dead Land, drag your Small Life Orb to the left islands before triggering it. It should clear both the remaining Petrified Zomblin, and one or both of the squares with Dragon Tree Saplings on them. If not, harvest more life essences until you have managed to free the Petrified Zomblin. Merge the Petrified Zomblins into one group of five. If one Zomblin managed to break free on its own, accept the hassle and merge 3 Petrified Zomblins instead. Destroy all Zomblins available, and you should have two Fresh Graves, clearing the third quest in the process. Leave the graves be for a second, and instead grab one of the Dragon Tree Saplings, merging it with the two others on the last bit of Dead Land. Now you can grab your Fresh Graves and merge those to get the Heal Extender to free the remaining Gaia Statue. Merge all three statues, and the level is done.Category:Level